Wild Child
by OoOKikuOoO
Summary: Hermione heroína de guerra y otra vez alumna de Hogwarts tendrá que cuidar de la hermanita de Viktor Krum. Mientras es niñera de la chica, empezará a tener sentimientos por el que hasta ahora era su némesis. La búlgara les enseñará a todos una lección, mientras que a Blaise Zabinni le demostrará que los que juegan con fuego siempre se queman. DRAMIONE. Blaise OCC
1. Pequeño Demonio

**HOLAAA COMUNIDAD POTTERIANA!**

Bueno esto es un nuevo proyecto, se me ocurrió hace unos cuantos días.

Aclaro que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen de ninguna forma.

_**PERO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI COMPLETA AUTORÍA Y NO PERMITO QUE SEA PUBLICADA EN OTRA PÁGINA**_

_**.En esta historia Ni Dumbledore y Snape estan muertos.**_

**Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Pequeño Demonio**

_I'm coming in hot & those eyes keep looking at me, yeah ooh and why not? Keep looking, looking._

_._

_._

Ahí estaba ella, en la bendita estación 9 3/4 , observando cómo los pocos magos que se encontraban allí entraban en el tren de color escarlata. "Genial" la chica pensó con sarcasmo mientras se acomodaba sus gafas oscuras y se encaminaba a abordar.

— No lo arruines esta vez Dara. — Un hombre mayor le advirtió con sonrisa socarrona y mirada severa.

—Y una mierda Pietro. — Maldijo ella, mientras finalmente se adentraba en el tren.

…

Hermione Granger heroína de guerra, miembro de la segunda Orden de Merlín, parte del Trío Dorado y ratona de biblioteca, no era una persona que usualmente pierda los estribos, pero en estos momentos deseaba asesinar a alguien. Específicamente a un búlgaro, jugador de Quidditch que se llamaba Viktor Krum. Y como no desearlo, si le había soltado esta mañana el apocalipsis mágico.

En la carta, Viktor le explicaba que su hermanita había sido expulsada de Durmstrang por mal comportamiento y gracias a unos favores, la habían logrado aceptar en Hogwarts, como castigo a su catastrófica actitud. Pero eso no era lo malo, no. El maldito búlgaro le pedía que cuidara de ella en su estancia en el colegio inglés. Cómo si ayudar a Harry para poder matar a Voldemort no fuera suficiente, ahora que McGonagall les había ofrecido a todos los que no habían podido terminar su séptimo año que volvieran a hacerlo, abriéndoles así mismo las puertas a los hijos de mortíos redimidos. Pero NO, eso no era suficiente, además tenía que ser niñera del pequeño demonio búlgaro.

—Oh, vamos Herms, no creo que sea tan terrible. —Ginny Weasly la intentó calmar con voz burlona.

—Es que no sabes cómo es ella Ginny, Merlín, Viktor sabe que la adoro pero es el mismo diablo la mayoría del tiempo. —La leona se quejó con pesadumbre.

—Bueno, tendremos que domar al pequeño demonio, eso claro, si la colocan en Gryffindor— la pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa tétrica.

—Sabes, a veces me das miedo— la castaña soltó una risita divertida.

…

—Me complace tenerla en este colegio señorita Krum— Minerva McGonagall observaba a la chica frente al escritorio.

—Bueno, yo no puedo decirlo mismo Director, ya que no vengo aquí por mi gusto— soltó con veneno mientras lanzaba un bufido pequeño. — Pero prometí a mi hermano intentarlo, así que no tengo otra opción.

—Espero, señorita Krum, que no empiece su estadía aquí de la forma equivocada, no quisiera que el episodio de Durmstrang se repita aquí. — Le advirtió la animaga con una mirada severa.

—Tranquila McGonagall, no voy a hacer arder el colegio… aún— Soltó con una risita mientras salía de la oficina. Minerva suspiró cansada mientras miraba a Albus y pensar que ella quería un año de tranquilidad.

…

Todos los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts, se encontraban en el gran comedor reunidos en las mesas de sus casas para poder tomar la cenar como todos los días. El director Albus Dumbledore se dirigió hacia el atril de búho.

—Buenas noches alumnos, antes de empezar la cena, debo de hacer un anuncio importante. Sé que ya llevamos 2 meses de haber empezado el curso, pero por cuestiones personales una nueva alumna se ha incorporado a nuestro colegio. Puedes pasar querida.

Todos voltearon hacia la entrada del gran comedor para observar como si fuera en cámara lenta la entrada de la nueva chica. De repente las gargantas de los chicos se secaron y las mujeres empezaron a cuchichear.

La chica era pequeña, aproximadamente 1.55m, con un cuerpo de infarto, llevaba el uniforme totalmente diferente al de todas ellas: falda a medio muslo, camisa con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, un cardigan pegado al cuerpo de color salmón, medias al ras de las rodillas y botines negros con estoperoles sin tacón. Su capa estaba abierta revelando sus piernas torneadas y su uniforme rebelde. Su cabello largo y lacio de un tono caramelo terminaba en ondas que rozaban sus caderas. Su piel era blanca como la nieve con algunas pecas adornando su nariz pequeña y respingona, sus ojos eran de un profundo color verde aceituna enmarcados por unas pestañas largas y rizadas, sus labios eran rellenos y de color cereza.

La pequeña demonio observaba con ojos calculadores y misteriosos su alrededor, para al final esbozar una sonrisita de suficiencia. Llegó hacia el banquillo donde Severus Snape sostenía el sobrero seleccionador con una mueca de fastidio. Ella se limitó a alzar una ceja divertida para sostenerle la mirada. El murciélago bufó molesto y ella soltando una risita socarrona se sentó.

—Dara Krum… interesante persona. Tienes un poco de cada casa en tu interior, pero lo que más te destaca es tu espíritu libre e independiente, el cual que te hace tener una valentía impresionante. Así que te quedarás en Gryffindor pequeña, intenta moderar tu temperamento pequeño demonio. — el sombrero dejó a todos los alumnos atónitos.

La búlgara bufó fastidiada y se quitó el sombrero de un jalón para observar como una corbata roja con dorado se colocaba en su cuello, ella molesta la desató para acomodarla y hacer un moño flojo con ella alrededor de su cuello mientras se encaminaba a la mesa de los leones.

—¡Dara, ven! — La voz de Hermione se escuchó haciendo que volteara la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Merlín, hasta que te veo rata de biblioteca— Dara corrió hacia ella para abrazarla.

—Bueno, la carta de Viktor me tomó bastante desprevenida, después me contarás que rayos hiciste para que te sacaran de Durmstrang. Pero bueno ese hermano tuyo no tiene nada de tacto, me obliga literalmente a ser tu niñera.

—Oh, así es Viktor, sabes perfectamente que el no pide, exige. Pero bien que le podrías haber dicho que se fuera a la mierda. De todas formas no espero estar mucho tiempo aquí. —Lo último lo susurró en un tono macabro que a la leona hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por la espina.

—¿Qué piensas hacer Dara?

—Oh, tranquila ratita. Muy pronto lo verás. — Y así tomó asiento en la mesa con paso etéreo, mientras Hermione la veía con gesto preocupado.

…

En la mesa de las serpientes, Astoria Greengrass y su hermana Daphne despotricaban contra la chica nueva.

—Es que enserio Dap, no sé qué le ven todos a esa chica. No tiene ninguna clase. ¿Acaso no has visto su vestimenta?

—Y que lo digas hermana, es una vulgar. — le dio la razón arrugando la nariz.

—Pues yo creo que es bonita. — La voz de Theodore Nott las hizo callarse para mirarlo sorprendidas.

—¿Bonita? Theo la palabra es "BUENA" — Crabbe y Goyle se hicieron escuchar.

—Oh chicos ustedes no aprenden ¿cierto? La chica es bonita, de eso no hay duda, pero yo creo que es mucha mujer para cualquiera de ustedes. —Pansy Parkinson sacó su lengua viperina.

—Bonita o no, no creo que se puedan acercar, esta con Granger y Weasly— Draco Malfoy y su voz arrogante entraron en escena.

Mientras todos discutían acerca de Dara, los ojos de Blaise Zabinni observaban meticulosamente a la búlgara. Sus ojos azules refulgieron impacientes, fijando en su mente que esa chica iba a ser su nueva conquista.

…

La cena había terminado, así la nueva Gryffindor, junto con Hermione y la recién presentada Ginny Weasly se encaminaron a la Torre. Después de decir la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y entrar en la sala común las dos chicas le mostraron la habitación que compartiría con ellas.

—Esta es tu cama Dara, es la que no está ocupada. —Ginny le señaló.

—Gracias chicas.

—Hey, quisiera hacerte un par de preguntas. ¿Puedo?. — La pelirroja le preguntó seria.

—Pregunta y dependiendo de lo que digas, yo te responderé.

—¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí y enserio tu hermano es Viktor Krum?

—Oh, si el imbécil de Viktor a desgracia mía es mi hermano. Y porque estoy aquí… incendié mi anterior colegio y me expulsaron. — Soltó una risita socarrona

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos mientras veía a Hermione tragar ruidosamente.

—¿Piensas hacer lo mismo aquí? —Preguntó con miedo la castaña.

—No. Pero tampoco me quiero quedar.

—¿Quieres que te expulsen? —la pelirroja le dijo impresionada.

—Solo no quiero estar aquí. Viktor no entiende que no estoy echa para estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes.

—De acuerdo, lo he decidido. Tú le darás un chance al colegio y si no puedes soportarlo, te ayudaremos a que te expulsen. —Ginevra la miró con decisión.

—Oh Ginny Weasly, tendré cuidado de ti, de ahora en adelante. Eres peligrosa. — se rio divertida.—Pero está bien. A cambio de eso. Yo las ayudaré a cambiar su imagen, sin ofender chicas, pero parecen vagas usando ropa tres tallas más grandes.

—No sé Dara. Yo estoy cómoda así. — Hermione trató de salirse por la tangente.

—No Hermione, eres guapa. Es hora de que todos se den cuenta de que la ratona de biblioteca está más buena que el pan. Y que Ronald Weasly se entere que hizo el error más grande de su vida en el momento que te cambió por Lavender, sin ofender Ginny.

—Tranquila Dara, yo siento lo mismo. Y estoy encantada de aceptar el cambio. Quiero que Harry Potter ruede por el piso al saber que fue un imbécil por irse con Cho Chang. —dijo con mirada decidida.

—Cruel y tenebrosa… tu y yo vamos a ser muy buenas amigas. ¿Qué dices Herms, vas a darle una lección al idiota? — las miradas de Dara y Ginny la miraban con decisión, expectantes.

—De acuerdo Dara Krum. Pero que no sea nada extravagante y raro. Y que me prometas que también ayudaras a Luna.

—Hmm de acuerdo ratita, mientras más mejor.

Las chicas gritaron triunfantes y se abalanzaron a abrazarla.

Esa noche se quedaron hasta la madrugada, arreglando sus uniformes, usando mascarillas para el rostro, pintando sus uñas, Dara arregló con una poción especial el cabello revuelto y parecido a un arbusto de Granger, para dejarlo totalmente liso y manejable, le dio tratamiento al de Ginny para que tuviera un hermoso ondulado natural, viendo el maquillaje ligero que utilizarían, los bolsos que usarían de ahora en adelante, así como las medias y zapatos.

Cuando al fin terminaron de acomodarlo todo para la mañana se fueron a dormir, Dara se acostó en su nueva cama la cual estaba pegada a la ventada, miró a la luna para después quedarse dormida, con el pensamiento de que mañana sería un día de lo más interesante.

.

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Cambio

**EDITADO.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**Cambio.**

_I'm kind of over the top & I like, like your chemistry, yeah. Yeah let's mix it up, and all you eyes…_

_Watch!_

_._

_._

—Despierten que el sol brilla, brilla— Una chica estaba cantando mientras corría las cortinas de la habitación, dejando de esta manera que los tenues rayos del sol se filtraran. Como respuesta solo obtuvo gemidos de inconformidad. —¡Vamos par de perezosas, que todo Hogwarts se va a mear cuando las vea con su nuevo look! — Esta vez obtuvo silencio mientras veía cómo los dos bultos se enroscaban más en las mantas.

— ¡ARRIBA, COÑO! — Gritó mientras les arrancaba las sábanas.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No te sulfures pequeña demonio. — Una pelirroja salió medio dormida hacia el baño, arrastrando a una castaña que solo murmuraba "no por favor" como un mantra. La búlgara bufó por lo bajo mientras sacaba los nuevos uniformes, zapatos y accesorios de las chicas, así como ordenaba el maquillaje, las cremas, lociones y perfumes en el enorme tocador que Pietro le había enviado.

Después de treinta minutos de baño las dos chicas salieron envueltas en toallas, fueron hacia sus camas para poder cambiarse y colocar todos sus accesorios, cuando terminaron se acercaron al tocador, en donde Dara las esperaba con dos banquillos y las manos llenas de brochas, una sonrisa misteriosa surcó su rostro.

— ¿Me puedes explicar cómo es que tú ya estas vestida, peinada y maquillada como una bomba sexy? —Ginny la miró sorprendida.

—Me levanté temprano y mientras se bañaban me arreglé, solo es cuestión de practica para que ganen rapidez en arreglarse—La búlgara les guiñó el ojo.

—Dara ya sabes, un maquillaje discreto, no quiero problemas por códigos de vestimenta o esas cosas. — Hermione Granger habló por primera vez en el día.

—Ya sentía yo que el día estaba extraño. Tranquila ratita, revisé las reglas de vestimenta de Hogwarts y en ningún momento prohíben el uso de uniformes modificados, no estamos rompiendo reglas... aún.

—Bueno, dejen la charla y apúrate demonio que todavía tenemos que ir a desayunar.

—Bien… manos a la obra. — Dara Krum esbozó una sonrisa siniestra mientras se acercaba a las chicas con las brochas.

Hoy era el día. Todo Hogwarts se iba a atorar con jugo de calabaza.

…

Las mazmorras que eran ocupadas como habitaciones para la casa de Slytherin siempre eran frías, oscuras y húmedas. Blaise Zabinni se había despertado hace un rato para poder bajar a desayunar junto a Draco Malfoy, y Theodore Nott.. Los tres orgullos, con esos pasos aristocráticos y sensuales, hacían suspirar a todas las chicas, sin importar la casa de estas.

El trío ocupó su lugar en la mesa de las serpientes, Pansy Parkinson rodó los ojos al ver como a media comunidad femenina se le caía la baba por la tercia de anormales a los cuales llamaban "sexy's".

—Ya que han cumplido con la misión de inundar de baba el gran comedor, ¿pueden sentarse y comer como personas normales?

—Tu siempre destilando dulzura por cada poro de tu piel Pansy. —La voz ronca educada rayando en el sarcasmo de Theo le sacó un pequeño gruñido.

—Bueno, calmados todos, desearía por una vez en la vida que no pelearan cuando estamos comiendo, uno de estos días les dará una embolia o algo. —Draco intentó suavizar la tensión, exasperado.

— ¿Y tú desde cuando sabes qué es una embolia? — Blaise lo miró divertido. — Tanto tiempo de estar con Granger en la biblioteca te está afectando.

—Cállate Zabinni, entre Granger y yo no hay nada. No sé de donde sacas tantas estupideces. — el rubio farfulló molesto.

Blaise solo se dignó a reírse del comportamiento del rubio. Habían cosas tan obvias para él, no por nada era mejor amigo del malcriado dragón. En ese momento Draco le lanzó un puñetazo que el esquivó con gracia para atraparlo por el cuello y despeinarlo. El albino estaba quejándose para que lo soltara, cuando todo el comedor se quedó en silencio. Extrañados, el grupo de serpientes giraron sus rostros, quedándose con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

Tres chicas iban desfilando por el pasillo del comedor.

Una pelirroja en el extremo izquierdo que sorprendentemente identificaron como Ginny Weasly, Harry Potter el cual estaba sentado al lado de su novia Cho Chang casi escupe el jugo de calabazas que estaba previamente bebiendo. Esa de ninguna manera podía ser su exnovia. Ginevra lucía el cabello suelto y ondulado, por el tratamiento previo, la capa abierta y desarreglada mostrando así sus torneadas piernas gracias a los entrenamientos de Quidditch, los cuales eran cubiertos por una falda 15 cm arriba de la rodilla, usaba una camisa blanca y ajustada con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, un blaizer color bronce hasta la altura de los glúteos y la corbata floja y desarreglada. Medias por debajo de las rodillas de color negro con puntos rojos y amarrillos y unos botines sin tacón de color negro y bronce. Su rostro daba la impresión de tener una piel tersa y suave, sus ojos de ese bonito azul grisaseo estaban delineados de color negro y sus pestañas rizadas y largas, sus mejillas, sus labios sensuales y rellenos brillaban gracias al brillo labial.

El niño que vivió casi ahogándose en baba, fijó su mirada al centro de la triada.

Pequeña, delgada, sensual y totalmente peligrosa. Dara Krum, lucía su cabello caramelo, recojido en una cola de caballo alta y despeinada, pequeños mechones enmarcaran su rostro, dejando así apreciar sus orejas donde una estaba perforada en todo su largo. Sus ojos verdes resaltaban gracias al ahumado en negro que tenía, su rostro sin imperfecciones se mostraba un rosado en las mejillas natural y sus labios rellenos, pequeños y rosados, brillaban apetitosos. Su capa, igualmente abierta y desarreglada, revelaba la falda a medio muslo de la chica, una camisa blanca apretada con los dos primeros botones desabrochados estampada con mini snitches doradas y su corbata en forma de moño flojo, un cardigan largo y pegado a la altura de los glúteos de color rojo burdeos, unas medias negras justo por encima de la rodilla con unos calentadores del mismo rojo y unas botas estilo UGG de color negro.

Blaise Zabinni veía a la búlgara como si quisiera grabarla para siempre en su memoria. Era simplemente preciosa. Se fijó en la última integrante del nuevo trío sensual de Hogwarts y abrió la boca hasta el piso, mientras Theo se reía a carcajada limpia de la reacción de Draco. El italiano fijó la mirada en su mejor amigo para reírse al igual que Nott. De ninguna jodida manera Draco Malfoy estaba viendo a Hermione Granger con los ojos casi fuera de sus cuencas y babeando como un perro.

En la mesa de los leones Ron Weasly estaba tosiendo fuerte mientras intentaba respirar después de casi atragantarse con el pedazo de pastel de calabaza. Esa NO podía ser Hermione y es que joder parecía un ángel.

La leona lucía el cabello castaño con betas rubias totalmente liso y largo gracias a la poción, la búlgara le había hecho un sutil flequillo de lago además de despuntar su cabello y cortarlo en capas. Lo llevaba suelto con un pequeño prendedor con perlas que sostenía una trenza delgada a la altura de su oreja. Su rosto estaba levemente maquillado, los ojos con delineador y sus pestañas rizadas, las mejillas con un rubor natural para terminar en unos labios de color rojo cereza resaltados por un brillo transparente. Su capa estaba al igual que las de sus compañeras, su falda estaba 15 cm por encima de las rodillas, su camisa igual de apretada y desabrochada que las otras dos con un blaizer de color dorado jaspeado con rojo, mallas de color negro, unas bailarinas de color perla con la punta en negro y la corbata de su casa atada en su muñeca derecha en forma de moño.

Las chicas, ajenas a lo que provocaban se reían mientras caminaban hacia la mesa de Gryffindor por su desayuno. Cuando al fin se sentaron todos empezaron a murmurar.

—Dara ¿Crees que haya sido lo mejor salir así? —Hermione se mostraba nerviosa.

—Claro que sí. Casi se mearon cuando las vieron llegar. Ron empezó a toser cuando te vio y Potter estaba que babeaba como un perro por la fosforito. Pero yo con quienes tengo curiosidad, es con el chico rubio que te mira como si te quisiera comer. — se rio divertida.

—¿Rubio? — la pelirroja empezó a buscar por toda la mesa, disgustada de no hallar a nadie frunció el ceño.

—En la mesa de color verde, querida.

Los ojos de sus dos amigas se abrieron enormes y casi se rompen el cuello girando hacia la mesa de las serpientes para corroborar lo que pensaban era imposible. Hermione buscando al rubio se topó con sus ojos color tormenta, se quedaron así unos segundos, conectando miradas, para después ella deshacer el contacto nerviosa..

—Joder… ese era Malfoy, el cabrón hurón. El que te hacía la vida imposible mirándote como si fueras la cosa más sensual del mundo. —Ginny no salía de su impresión.

—Bueno, es una de las cosas más sensuales de este mundo junto a nosotras dos fosforito, no sé porque te sorprende tanto. —Dara las miró con simplicidad. —Ya era hora que todos las notasen.

—Estás loca, Ginny, Malfoy no me estaba viendo a mí. —Granger negó después de salir de su estupor.

—Negación…—Dara canturreó divertida ganándose un bufido de Hermione y una risita de Ginny.

Las chicas empezaron a desayunar bajo la mirada de medio colegio. Albus Dumbledore solo atinó a sonreír. La niña Krum había hecho un caos con esas apariciones. Este sería un año de lo más interesante.

…

Al terminar el desayuno, el trío se dirigió hacia la clase de pociones, la cual compartía con Slytherin. Tomaron asiento juntas, hicieron lo que Snape les mandó y así tranquilamente salieron de la clase dos horas después.

Caminando rumbo a los jardines, puesto que ese día solo tenían dos horas de clase, se toparon con los Sly's.

—Oh, pero si son Granger, Weasly y Krum. —Theo canturreó mientras observaba fijamente a Ginny. La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada fiera.

—Vamos chicas, ¿no querías ir al jardín Dara? —Hermione intentó ignorar la profunda mirada de Draco. Tomando la mano de ambas, las jaló para irse.

En el momento que Dara pasó al lado de Blaise, este la tomó del hombro, haciendo que soltara a Hermione.

—Te gusta causar revuelos por lo que veo, _bella._ —El italiano le susurró al oído.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Dara, giró el rostro para encararlo. En ese momento verde y azul se conectaron de forma poderosa.

Se observaron fijamente el uno al otro. Dara con ojos misteriosos se acercó a él, parándose en puntillas y tomando el hombro masculino en un gesto de que se inclinara.

Rozando la oreja de él con sus labios le susurró. —No es lo único que me gusta causar.

Le dio una última mirada para sonreír con misterio para después marcharse con sus amigas, el gesto hizo que a Blaise se le formara una sonrisa en los labios. Era hora de ponerse en acción.

.

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	3. Encuentros

**Encuentros.**

_No, I Dont Want To Fall In Love. (this World Is Only Gonna Break Your Heart)_

_._

_._

La obscuridad cubría toda la habitación, solo los tenues rayos de la luna que se colaban por la ventana alumbraban el lugar. Una chica se levantó sigilosa procurando que sus compañeras no despertaran. Se calzó unas pantuflas y salió de la estancia.

Caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos, procurando no toparse con Filch o su gata extraña. Intentó hacer memoria de la ubicación del lugar que buscaba, se encaminó subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su destino. Solo pudo atinar a sonreír… era perfecto.

…

No podía dormir. Habían pasado 3 horas desde que se habían ido a la cama y seguía dando vueltas intentando conciliar el sueño. Fastidiado, soltó un bufido bajo y se desenredó de las sabanas, para calzarse unas sandalias. Para estar a mediados de octubre, hoy hacía un calor insoportable.

Con cuidado, salió de su sala común para dirigirse hacia la Torre de Astronomía, a ver si podía despejar su atormentada mente un rato. Cuando estuvo en la entrada de la torre un ligero olor a cigarrillo le llegó. Curioso buscó el origen de ese olor y lo que encontró lo dejó hecho piedra.

Dara Krum estaba sentada en la barandilla de la torre, con sus piernas colgando libremente, cubierta simplemente con una blusa de manga gris tres cuartos, la cual se le caía de un hombro con un curioso dibujo de un ratón con zapatos amarillos. Sus piernas estaban solamente cubiertas por un pequeño bóxer con encaje de color negro, el cual terminaba a la altura de sus glúteos. En una de sus manos sostenía un cigarrillo, mientras estaba ensimismada observando a la luna, con una expresión perdida en sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes.

Tragó pesado al toparse con tal escena, haciendo que la búlgara girara su cabeza, estrellando sus ojos con los de él. Se quedó callada. Dando una nueva calada al cigarrillo y girando su rostro a su posición original, palpando la barandilla a su lado para después agitar la cajetilla.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del italiano mientras se acercaba a su lado. Se recargó, tomando el cigarrillo ofrecido encendiéndolo con fuego mágico. Inspiró fuerte. Relajándose.

—¿No podías dormir? —Le susurró con voz grave, sin mirarla.

Ella soltó una risita suave, expulsando el humo gris a través de sus labios. —La verdad es que no. Mis demonios no me dan tregua. ¿Y tú? —

—Tampoco podía dormir. Hoy las culpas se pusieron de acuerdo para torturarme. — Le dijo él, mirándola a los ojos.

—La guerra acabo italianini, e independientemente de en qué bando hayas estado, debes aprender a dejar ir las cosas. Nadie lo hará por ti, solo tú. Cambiaron de rumbo, son buenos, por su participación se pudo ganar. Buscaron redención. Y ahora estás aquí demostrando que es cierto. Créeme, no debes sentir culpa. Lo pasado no se puede cambiar. Solo se aprende de él. —opinó ella.

Los ojos azules de él se endurecieron furiosos. —¿Y tú qué puedes saber, cuando estabas en otro país sin sufrir la guerra? ¿Cómo osas si quiera en opinar sobre un tema tan delicado? Tu no mataste, por tu culpa no murió gente y no eres precisamente tú la que es juzgada como una rata por haber optado en ese momento a la que era la mejor opción. Tú no sabes nada. —le escupió una a una las palabras, con un tono de voz cada vez más rabioso.

El rostro de la búlgara no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. —No sé nada, porque en el momento que empezó la guerra me alejaron de Europa. No sé nada, pero intento asimilarlo. —Dijo, para después girar y bajarse de la barandilla.—De todas formas, mi intención no era juzgarte. Suficiente tienes contigo mismo. —Terminó mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

Blaise cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro. —Lo siento. No te vayas. Simplemente no sé cómo manejar esta situación.

Dara paró su andar para encararlo con una expresión divertida en el rostro. Regresando sobre sus pasos se situó detrás del moreno y posó una mano en su hombro. Éste se puso tenso al sentir el contacto, pero después se empezó a relajar.

—El día en que tú te des la oportunidad de perdonarte, los demás comenzarán a hacerlo. —Le susurró ella.

Él se quedó callado, analizando toda la conversación. —¿Por qué no estabas en Bulgaria cuando estalló la guerra? — Se giró, tomando la mano de ella.

Los ojos de ella se mojaron de tristeza mientras se separaba de él. — Eso es algo que quizá te cuente en otra ocasión italianini. —le susurró. — Debo irme, es bastante tarde. — se despidió para encaminarse hacia la salida.

—Estaré esperando, por cierto soy Blaise Zabinni, no italianini. —le dijo antes de que la chica se fuera.

Ella solo giró el rostro divertida. —Dara Krum. Y eso, era algo que ya sabía. Buenas noches **_Blaise._** —Y con eso desapareció en la negrura de las escaleras.

A Zabinni se le cortó la respiración cuando escuchó su nombre. Mientras la veía mezclarse con oscuridad de la noche una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Esperando más encuentros como ese.

…

Era de mañana en el comedor, las mesas de las 4 casas se iban llenando poco a poco con los alumnos de diferentes años. Los cuales con sonrisas, bromas y anécdotas caminaban hacia su destino. El trío del momento bajó a desayunar, montando alboroto en los pasillos. Ginny Weasly cargaba a Dara Krum de caballito mientras Hermione Granger se desternillaba de risa. Solo se podían oír las burlas de Ginny las carcajadas de Hermione y los refunfuños de una adormilada Dara.

Sus uniformes desentonaban con las de la mayoría. Las tres sin capa y con faldas a medio muslo. Hermione llevaba el cabello suelto y lacio, adornado con una diadema cruzada verde esmeralda, la camisa arremangada tres cuartos, brazaletes de colores en las muñecas y la corbata en forma de moño flojo. Llevaba medias de color gris caídas a la altura de media pantorrilla y zapatos bajos de cordón color hueso. Dara con su cabello suelto, llevaba la camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos sin corbata, encima un chaleco de sueter con gorro de color rojo borgoña, medias negras por encima de la rodilla y botas Ugg al tobillo de color del chaleco. Y Ginny llevaba la camisa también hasta los codos, encima un sueter flojo y delgado de color gris claro con una bufanda de tela color salmón. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta y despeinada, ocupando su corbata para adornarla en forma de moño, medias blancas con calentadores salmón y botas altas de color negro.

Ginny estaba conversando con Hermione, estaban tan entretenidas que no se fijaron quienes venían caminando, hasta que impactaron contra algo duro. Ginny trastabilló un momento tambaleándose con Dara dormida acuestas, hasta que sintió cómo una mano la toma del brazo con fuerza para estabilizarla, mientras que Hermione se sobaba la frente, sintiendo como dos manos la tomaban por los hombros. Ginny alzó el rostro furiosa para encontrarse con los ojos azul profundo de Theodore Nott, el cual la miraba con una sonrisita de suficiencia en el rostro. Resopló molesta deshaciendo el agarre. Desvió la mirada, para observar a Hermione siendo sostenida por Malfoy mientras estos se miran fijamente.

—Deberías tener más cuidado mini Weasly. — Theo le dijo en tono burlón.

—Vete a la mierda Nott. Y tú Malfoy, suelta a Hermione —Gruñó ella, haciendo que la castaña saliera de su transe. Mientras se movía para seguir el rumbo, una mano morena la detuvo.

—Pecas, ¿qué haces cargando a Dara? Dámela, la llevo por ti. — Blaise tomó a la chica cómo si no pesara y la acomodó entre sus brazos como si fuera un bebé. Ella por inercia enroscó los brazos en su cuello y escondió la cabeza en la curva de este. — Theo, no atosigues a Pecas. Draco, deja de intimidar a Granger.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño observándolos, Theo le enseñó el dedo del medio a Blaise y Draco gruñó por lo bajo algo ininteligible. Tomó la mano de Hermione, para encarar al italiano.

—Sólo por esta vez te acepto el favor. Que no se te haga costumbre, Zabinni. — Lo apuntó con un dedo.

—Oh vamos Weasly, la guerra terminó. No somos los rastreros mortífagos, hasta Draco le pidió perdón a Granger y se llevan bastante bien. ¿No podrías darnos tú una oportunidad? —Theo le pidió serio.

—¡Hey! No me metan en esto. —El rubio se quejó molesto. —Pero el subnormal de Theo tiene razón. No perderías nada dándonos una oportunidad.

Hermione miró a su amiga seria. —Hay que dejar el pasado en donde pertenece Ginny. Además no son tan malos. Solo un poco idiotas. —Soltó una risita traviesa con lo último.

Los Sly's bufaron divertidos. Dara levantó la cabeza adormilada y tironeó con una de sus manos el cuello de la camisa de Blaise, llamando su atención.

—Vaya, al fin despiertas _bella._ —le dijo llamando la atención de los otros cuatro. —Hacer visitas nocturnas y clandestinas no te hacen bien por lo que veo. —Le murmuró divertido. La chica solo rodó sus ojos y se acomodó de nuevo, dispuesta a seguir durmiendo.

—Ahora que Pecas superó sus problemas de desconfianza, ¿Podemos ir todos al comedor?

—Sí y no me digan "pecas". Mi nombre es Ginny.

—Se, se. Lo que digas Pecas. —Murmuraron los 3 muchachos al unísono, haciendo resoplar a la pelirroja.

Caminaron tranquilamente el trayecto que les faltaba hablando sobre trivialidades y pequeñas bromas. Al entrar al gran comedor, todos se quedaron de una pieza al ver la escena. El trió sexy de serpientes, con el trío sensual de leonas. Los murmullos a coro no se hicieron esperar y más al ver cómo los chicos estaban riendo con las chicas y el importante hecho de que Blaise Zabinni el playboy número uno de Hogwarts con una sonrisa estúpida, estuviera cargando a la chica nueva como si fuera su novia. La población femenina se revolvió molesta al notar la atención de los Sly's totalmente fija en las tres chicas.

Al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, Blaise despertó suavemente a la búlgara, la cual levantó su cabeza rascándose un ojo con el puño y un puchero en su labio. Haciendo que el moreno y toda la población masculina soltara baba por la tierna escena. La bajó con suavidad, despidiéndose de las chicas mientras se iba, pero en el momento que se iba a ir, Dara lo tomó de la camisa y lo jaló levemente. Haciendo que él se acercara curioso. La chica le hizo una indicación de que se inclinara. El obedeció ganándose un beso tierno en la mejilla y un pestañeo infantil.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos hasta que soltó una risa y se fue seguido de sus dos amigos.

—Ese es el otro lado de Dara, endemoniadamente encantador. Lo usa siempre a su conveniencia. —Hermione le susurró divertida a Ginny.

—Se ve que la pequeña Demonio no se va con largas. —La pelirroja se rio divertida, sintiendo que las miraban, giró su cabeza hacia su mesa. Para atrapar a su hermano y a su exnovio infraganti. Alzó una ceja altiva, haciendo que la castaña a su lado volteara, terminando con la misma expresión.

—No puedo creer que esos dos sean tan imbéciles la verdad. —Les dijo Dara, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione.

—Y yo no puedo creer lo zorra que eres. —Una voz chillona se hizo notar.

La búlgara alzando una ceja divertida miró a la chica que a juzgar por el uniforme era Slytherin. — ¿Y se puede saber por qué soy una zorra, querida?

— Eres una descarada, has estado insinuándote a Blaise y las perdedoras de tus amiguitas a Draco y Theo. Si sabes lo que te conviene, obedece a las que de verdad mandamos. O tu vida será un infierno. —"Amenazó" la chica altiva.

Dara no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, así que solo atinó a reír. —Mira putilla de cuarta. Me tiene muy sin cuidado quien seas, si mandas o no. Pero no eres nadie para decirme que hacer, ni meterte con mis amigas. Así que soy yo la que te lo deja bien claro. No me busques, porque si me encuentras vas a terminar con una paliza encima que ni tu madre te va a reconocer en el hospital. ¿Entendiste, cariño? — Sus ojos verdes brillaban con amenaza viva.

La Slytherin se puso roja como un tomate de la rabia. —A mí nadie me amenaza inmunda asquerosa. —Gritó furiosa al tiempo que alzaba una mano con la intención de impactarla en su cara. Todo el comedor se quedó sin aire mientras sus amigas saltaban rápido para defenderla. Pero una mano les ganó por tiempo, deteniendo la muñeca de la serpiente furibunda.

—Si yo fuera tú, no haría eso niña. —Una voz ronca, masculina y sensual llenó el comedor.

Dara y la Slytherin alzaron sus rostros para toparse con un hombre joven de unos 24 años, pelirrojo cobrizo con ojos color miel, un poco bronceado, de facciones finas y masculinas y el cuerpo de infarto, ya que iba con una playera blanca de cuello en V, unos jeans rotos de las rodillas claros, botas de combate militar y chamarra de cuero. —Merlín gatita, unos cuantos meses sin vernos y armas tremendo espectáculo. Deberías estudiar teatro. —El fosforito le dijo con burla.

—De ninguna jodida manera. —Susurró la búlgura en voz baja mientras empujaba a la rubia estúpida y se lanzaba a los brazos del joven.

El chico la envolvió en un abrazo fuerte mientras enterraba la nariz en su cabello.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí. ¿Acaso no estabas en América? —Levantó el rostro para verle a los ojos.

—La profesora McGonagall me envió una propuesta bastante interesante y heme aquí. —Le respondió con misterio.

—Grengrass, será mejor que te largues a menos de que quieras que te despelleje viva. —La voz de Ginny se escuchó

Dara miraba con ojos intrigantes al chico. —¿Qué proposición?

El muchacho fijó sus ojos al frente, clavando los ojos en Minerva, la cual simplemente afiló los ojos con una especie de diversión.

—Silencio todos. Tomen sus asientos por favor. —La bruja esperó a que su orden se hiciera para proseguir. —Tengo el placer de presentarles a Bastian Karamakov, su nuevo profesor en la materia de danza.

El comedor se quedó en silencio por unos segundos para después estallar en gritos.

Que el juego comience.

.

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**


	4. Red

**Red.**

_First of all, must go your scent upon my pillow & then I'll say goodbye to your whispers in my dreams._

El Gran Comedor era en esos momentos un hervidero de voces, las cuales se mezclaban las unas con las otras, haciendo imposible el escucharse los unos a los otros. Bastian a paso tranquilo se encaminó a la mesa de profesores, brindándole una mirada profunda a Minerva, haciéndole reaccionar. Haciendo gala de su experticia en magia conjuró un _Sonorus,_ llamando así la atención de todo el alumnado.

—Si guardan silencio y se comportan como los magos y brujas civilizados que son, se les podrá dar la explicación del porqué de la implementación de esta materia.

Poco a poco el Comedor se envolvió en un sepulcral silencio.

—Muchas gracias. Ahora el Director Dumbledore, les explicará.

El hombre viejo se paró de su asiento con tranquilidad. —Por mucho tiempo he estado observando a los muggles y las diferentes formas en las que canalizan sus sentimientos, tanto buenos como malos. Para evitar más derramamientos de sangre, los muggles lograron canalizar sus emociones, a través de las artes. Tales cómo la danza, la música, la pintura, la escultura y el teatro. El señor Karamavov es un erudito joven de este campo, además de ser un mago graduado con honores de Drumstrang. No les estamos exigiendo que bailen. Simplemente es una salida amistosa a todos los sentimientos y emociones que tuvieron que contener con la fatídica guerra anterior. Una oportunidad para liberarse del pesado pasado.

Los alumnos se quedaron en silencio, sopesando el discurso del viejo mago.

—Quienes deseen darle una oportunidad a esto, hoy a las 5 de la tarde en el aula 14 del tercer piso se les recibirá con gusto. —La voz del pelirrojo se hizo notar con fuerza.

El trío de leonas se miró entre ellas para después esbozar sonrisas cómplices. No veían nada malo al darle un chance al guapísimo Bastian.

…

Draco bufó por enésima vez aburrido del humor de perros que había adquirido Blaise en unos cuantos minutos, Theo rodaba los ojos cada 5 minutos, mientras murmuraba algo parecido a que las chicas estaban babeando por un imbécil bailarín.

—¿Vamos a ir? —El castaño preguntó tranquilo.

—Claro que vamos a ir. ¿Acaso no han visto la cara las gatitas? —Gruñó el italiano.

—Bueno Blaise, iremos si tu prometes no lanzarte encima del profesor. —Theo siseó burlón.

—Si bueno, tú también deberás controlarte. Porque Dara no es la única que le llama la atención al imbécil colorado.

Los dos chicos giraron en dirección a donde los ojos del moreno estaban clavados. Una furia totalmente desconocida empezó a llenar el interior de ambos.

Pecas y Granger estaban siendo abrazadas por el fosforito danzante y ellas se reían, **SE ESTABAN RIENDO Y DEVOLVIENDOLE EL ABRAZO**. Bufaron cual serpiente enfurecida, mientras se daban una mirada significativa. De ninguna manera iban a dejar a las gatitas solas con ese lobo. **Ni de coña.**

…

Las horas escolares pasaron rápidamente. Faltaban media hora para que fueran las 5 así que las chicas decidieron subir para cambiarse y llegar a clase temprano.

—¿De dónde conoces a Bastian, Dara?—Preguntó Ginny, la cual se estaba peinando con un moño alto y desenfadado. Llevaba unos shorts deportivos cortos y flojos de color verde menta y una blusa de tirantes apretada gris.

—Es el mejor amigo de Viktor, cuando la guerra estalló y me mandaron fuera de Europa, el me acompañó. Y fuimos novios por un tiempo. —Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa con lo último y reforzó su cola alta y despeinada. Estaba vestida con unos shorts de licra negra, un top color negro y una blusa más fina de color rojo sangre la cual le llegaba a la altura de las costillas.

—¿Así que piensas volver con él teniendo a Zabinni que está como un perrito atrás de ti? —La voz de Hermione tenía un tono de burla impregnado en la voz, la cual se estaba terminando de hacer una trenza. Su vestimenta eran unos pantalones de Yoga rosa salmón y un top que terminaba a la altura de lo senos de color beige.

—No creo volver con Bastian, es agua pasada. Y a Blaise lo tengo que aprender a leer y descubrir el cómo juega. Ya sabes que me gusta un poco de intriga y misterio cuando intentan conquistarme. —Le sacó la lengua juguetona a la castaña.

—Bueno, bueno. Yo lo que quiero es que Harry y el idiota de mi hermano se meen cuando nos vean sexys y sensuales bailando con un bombonazo. Que vean de lo que se perdieron.

—JA, y que lo digas. Van a querer que el Sauce Boxeador los golpee después de esto.

Y con esta última frase dejaron el cuarto, la sala común y la Torre. Para dirigirse al aula 14 del tercer piso.

…

Tres cabecitas se asomaron hacia el aula 14, para encontrarla totalmente vacia. Suspiraron y se dirigieron dentro a dejar bolsos con agua, toallas, música (de Dara) y algunos snacks.

—Al parecer hemos llegado demasiado temprano. —Dara revisaba con ojos calculadores el suelo de madera perfecto para bailar, así como el enorme equipo de sonido muggle conectado a un generador de energía mágico. —Voy a calentar un rato, hace tiempo que no hago esto.

—¿Sabes bailar, pequeña diablilla? — Ginny se sorprendió.

—Si, desde niña he estado aprendiendo todo tipo de baile muggle. Y Bastian me terminó de pulir.

—Bueno, pues será un honor verte bailar. ¿Qué estilo harás? —Curioseó Hermione.

—Ballet con contemporáneo. —Le dijo mientras sacaba sus zapatillas de punta rojas y se las ponía.

La pequeña búlgara se acercó al estéreo para poner el uno de los discos que había llevado y subir el volumen y se puso enfrente del salón lleno de espejos.

Una melodía de piano tranquila comenzó a sonar. Haciendo que la chica empezara a bailar.

La mente se le puso en blanco sintiendo solo la música, el ritmo y las vibraciones. Se subió a las puntas y dejó ir todo lo que sentía, todo lo que había pasado en Drumstrang, con Bastian y con **EL,** lo pasado, lo vivido y lo enterrado. Se dejó ir.

_There is a house built out of Stone_

_Wooden floors, walls and window sills_

_Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust_

_This is a place where I don't feel alone._

Sus movimientos eran lentos, seguían el flujo de la canción. Reflejando todo su ser.

_This is a place where I feel at home._

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y respiró.

_And I built a home_

_For you_

_For me._

La música se agitó haciendo sus movimientos más rápidos.

_Until it disappeared_

_From me_

_From you_

Saltos, giros, rápidos, fuertes, fluidos.

_And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust_

La música volvió a ser lenta.

_Out in the garden where we planted the seeds_

_There is a tree that's old as me_

_Branches were sewn by the colour of green_

_Ground had arose and passed its knees_

Sus movimientos elegantes con lentitud impregnados de sentimientos.

_By the cracks of the skin I climbed to the top_

_I climbed the tree to see the world._

_When the gusts came around to blow me down_

_I held on as tightly as you held onto me_

_I held on as tightly as you held onto me_

Sus manos parecían tener vida propia. La música se volvió más rápida.

Giros, piernas altas, saltos mágicos, extensiones impresionantes, movimientos fluídos.

_And I built a home_

_For you_

_For me_

_Until it disappeared_

_From me_

_From you_

_And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust_

_**Cinematic Orchestra - To Build A Home**_

El leve sonido del piano, lento y tranquilo. Bajo de las puntas mientras se sentaba en el piso con los últimos acordes y escondía la cabeza entre sus piernas, agotada, drenada.

Poco a poco los aplausos llenaron la sala. Alzó la cabeza sorprendida. Se suponía que solo estaban Ginny y Herms en la sala.

En el enorme aula estaban las chicas, sus compañeros de curso, chicos de cursos más bajos, maestros, elfos. JODER. Solo faltaba el calamar gigante y las sirenas para ponerle cereza al pastel. El director caminó hacia ella para tomarle la mano y felicitarla. Después se giró para encarar a todos los presentes.

—Con esto me refería a una salida a poder expresarse. Ahora los que deseen por este método deshacerse de todos los sentimientos enterrados en su corazón y darse un suspiro, por favor inténtelo.

Dara estaba fija en su lugar mirando a todos en silencio. Por lo menos había ayudado a Bastian a atraer gente. Caminó con elegancia hacia sus amigas que la recibieron con un abrazo. Sintió cómo unos fuertes brazos la tomaban por la cintura. Se giró para toparse con la cara del pelirrojo, al cual saltó como koala para abrazarse de él. El chico la tomó con un brazo de las nalgas mientras con el otro le acariciaba la espalda. Se bajó después de unos pocos minutos. Quedándose con las chicas, sintiendo como una mirada le taladraba la nunca.

…

Blaise, Draco y Theo no estaban digamos muy emocionados de ir a clase de baile, pero no iban a dejar a sus chicas con ese buitre. Si, como lo escucharon. SUS. Después de aceptar sus instintos posesivos y protectores, subieron a cambiarse de ropa, faltaba una media hora todavía, pero querían llegar a tiempo. Los tres se pusieron pantalones jogging y una playera en cuello V apretada. Draco iba de playera negra y pantalón verde. Theo de playera gris con pantalón azul cobalto y Blaise de playera verde olivo y pantalón blanco.

Bajaron haciendo gala de sus sexy´s atuendos llamando la atención de la población femenina. Ignorándolas, se encaminaron al aula 14 del tercer piso. Llegaron entre bromas, para escuchar música proviniendo del salón la cual desconocían. Dentro estaban Hermione y Ginny con su atención al frente. Entraron los tres completamente para quedarse boquiabiertos con Dara. Poco a poco, alumnos, profesores y otras criaturas fueron llenando la estancia movidos por su curiosidad para quedarse.

Cuando terminó la presentación estallaron los aplausos. Draco y Theo miraron a Blaise en silencio. El chico no le sacaba la mirada de encima a la búlgara con ansias, pero minutos después se endureció y un brillo peligroso salió de sus ojos. Giraron sus rostros para ver a Dara colgada del buitre pelirrojo.

Oh, joder no. Tenían que sacar a italiano antes de que lo envíen a Azkaban por asesinato.

.

.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
